Presents
by SabreDae
Summary: Jesse and Beca are reuniting after the Christmas holidays. A short, fluff-filled, post-Christmas oneshot.


**A/N: So I don't really know where this came from, but I saw the movie for the first time the other day and really loved Beca and Jesse. This is just a more-or-less pointless oneshot but I did get an idea for a multi-chapter story, I just don't have the time to write it at the moment. So I decided to go ahead and write this and upload it so that I got a bit more familiar with their characters. I'd really appreciate your thoughts and opinions just to let me know if you think they're all in character etc. I hope you enjoy this short oneshot.**

* * *

Beca froze as someone's hands slid down over her eyes, blocking her view of the CDs Luke had dumped on the table for her and Jesse to stack. Despite the monotony of the task, it was comforting in a strange sort of way to have some things stay the same in the midst of all the change that had been happening. Chloe and Aubrey had left Barden after finishing their final year, leaving Beca and Fat Amy in charge of the Bellas. Crazy wasn't the word for Beca's schedule.

"Guess who?"

Beca laughed, knowing exactly whose hands were covering her eyes. There were only four people working in the station, including herself. Luke was still in the studio's booth, playing another of her mixes, a mash-up of Kylie Minogue's _Two Hearts_ and Jessie J's _Who You Are,_ and Brandon never seemed to leave the reception. That only left Jesse, her boyfriend. "Gee, I wonder, could it be Hannibal?" she asked sarcastically.

"Guess again!" Jesse replied, smiling widely.

"Freddy Krueger?"

"Nope."

"Pikachu?"

"You're really not very good at this game, are you?" Jesse asked, dropping his hands away from her eyes and placing them on her waist to turn her.

Beca grinned in response and allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace.

After just over nine months it still surprised her that she and Jesse were an item. Singing _Don't You (Forget About Me)_ in the ICCA Nationals was the most terrifying thing she had ever done. The auditorium lights had almost blinded her, but she had still managed to find Jesse in the audience. She had had no idea whether he would forgive her, but she had known she had to try. Her heart had almost stopped as she sang the words 'as you walk on by, will you call my name?' Relief had flooded through her as through the glare of the stage lights, she caught a glimpse of what could only be a smile on Jesse's face.

Now Beca couldn't imagine life without Jesse and his smile. She couldn't even picture what her life would be like without his movies and juice, his obsession with endings. She even thought working in the radio station wouldn't be the same without him messing around.

"I missed you," she said, her voice muffled as she tucked her face into Jesse's shoulder, feeling her cheeks turning pink.

For the past month, Jesse had been at home with his parents for the Christmas holidays, whilst Beca stayed with her father and stepmonster, working the BU radio station through the evenings. If not for the radio station and Jesse's texts and calls, Beca was sure she would have been driven insane.

Pulling away, only so he could see Beca's face, Jessie ducked until his lips reached hers. After being apart a month, Beca and Jesse were oblivious to Luke's watchful eyes and thin lips. Jesse was barely aware of grabbing Beca's legs and lifting her so she sat on his hips. He didn't even realise that he had been getting a crick in the neck from bending to close the height difference between himself and Beca.

It was only when Beca's mix faded and Luke's voice came over the radio that they grasped the fact that they had been stood kissing in the middle of the station for over five minutes. A little guiltily they drew apart, Beca pulling her lower lip through her teeth, looking at Jesse through sultry eyes as she tried to slow her racing heartbeat.

Jesse had to gulp and clear his throat, her darkened eyes almost leaving him speechless.

"I have something for you," he finally managed to say.

Beca frowned. The two of them had exchanged Christmas presents before the semester at Barden had ended, Beca giving him yet another movie to add to his collection and Jesse buying her a new composing program she had read about.

"Now before you complain," he continued, "you're my girlfriend and you deserve a surprise every now and again. So, without any further ado, here's you're iTunes gift card!" Restraining a laugh at the look on Beca's face, Jesse handed her the plastic card he had produced from his pocket with a flourish and then put his hands back in his pockets, where her real present was hidden.

Whilst she stared at the iTunes gift card in her hands in disbelief, Jesse cocked an ear and listened to the new track Luke was playing.

_Everybody's got a dark side, can you love me?_

_I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did_

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

He didn't need to ask to know that it was another of Beca's tracks. Her voice singing on it was a dead giveaway. Though he did think that Kelly Clarkson, the Backstreet Boys and Justin Bieber was an odd mix for her.

Finally Beca looked back up at him. "Are you serious?"

Jesse laughed at how ungrateful Beca sounded. "No," he told her, taking the card from her. "This was my Christmas present from my parents. There's not even any credit left on it."

Beca laughed and playfully slapped Jesse's shoulder.

"_This_ is for you," he said simply, drawing in a breath and presenting her with the small, carefully wrapped package.

Beca glanced at him as she took the present that was no bigger than a snail's shell from him. He smiled reassuringly at her and gestured for her to unwrap it. Beca gave him a hesitant smile back and dug her fingers under the sellotape. After a few rips and tugs she found herself holding a new stretcher for one of her piercings. The black plastic earring was striped with neon green and curled into a spiral, but what most caught Beca's attention was what was written on the circular end. In neon green writing were the words, I and music with a little pink heart between them.

"It's perfect. Thank you," she murmured, smiling gratefully at him before melding her lips back to his.

After just a few seconds, Luke's head popped out of the booth.

"Haven't you both got work to do?" he asked. "There's plenty more CDs in here, if you're finished already."

Jesse and Beca sighed, turning away from each other and to the box of CDs awaiting them on the table.

As enjoyable as working in the radio station was, sometimes Jesse wished he and Beca were just in one of their rooms. At least they didn't get interrupted as often. Beca smirked like she knew exactly what he was thinking and Jesse couldn't help gazing at her as she put her new stretcher into the hole in her right earlobe. He still couldn't believe his luck. Beca was so beautiful, especially with that odd half smile-half smirk of hers; he had to remind himself every so often that she was his girlfriend. She was the best part of his life, better than any Christmas present.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**

**Many thanks for reading! Much love, SabreDae**

**xxxxxxx**


End file.
